In certain circumstances it can be desirable to power a user interface of an appliance without supplying an external source of power, such as AC line power or a battery. For instance, marketing or sales individuals can desire to demonstrate to potential customers the features or functionality offered by the appliance user interface. However, for a number of reasons it can be impossible or undesirable to have the appliance attached to an external power supply. For example, the sales floor of an appliance retailer can house a large number of appliances. Providing an external power supply for each of such appliances can prove inefficient, undesirable, or otherwise impossible. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system and method for powering an appliance user interface without external power.
However, even in the instance in which the appliance can be powered without external power, such features must still be incorporated into the appliance in a manner which ensures user safety. For example, moving components of an appliance can pose certain risks or dangers to a user who seeks to power the appliance to demonstrate the user interface. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and method for safely powering an appliance user interface without external power.